tmgs 2 my girl or best friend
by yakushino
Summary: tentang Harry x Daisy


**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side – My Girl / Best Friend**

**Disclaimer **** Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side belongs to Konami**

Pair: Hariya Kounoshin / Daisy / Saeki Teru

"Kou-chan, aku…"

"Stop. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan," jawabku seraya tersenyum melihatnya yang berwajah sedih. Ah, aku tidak menyangka, dia yang sering tersenyum bisa bersedih seperti ini. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihanku. Aku harus mendukungnya agar aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, walaupun itu bukan untukku. Aku menghela napasku panjang.

"Jadi, apa kita masih bisa berteman?" katanya dengan penuh harapan. Ah, wajahnya sungguh sangat manis. Rasanya tidak rela untuk melepaskannya kepada orang lain.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah teman lelakimu terbaik di Habataki!" kataku dengan suara yang keras dan tersenyum, senyum palsu. Aku harus melindungi dan mendukungnya mulai sekarang, walaupun aku bukanlah orang yang dia sukai. Berada di sampingnya sebagai teman pun tidak masalah untukku.

Kecupannya ketika bulan Mei itu masih melekat di dalam ingatanku. Haha, aku ini memang orang bodoh. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Dia selalu mengamati Teru setiap hari. Aku ini memang orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. Apa boleh buat? Aku hanya bisa mendukungnya. Teru itu orangnya baik, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan. Apa susahnya memanggil namaku Harry? Haha, lebih baik aku memendam perasaan sukaku pada Daisy dalam-dalam dan fokus dalam musik dan percintaannya, sebagai seorang teman, ya, hanya teman.

Daisy menelponku beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengajakku ke _Live House_. Aku tidak masalah pergi ke tempat mana pun sebenarnya, asal bersamanya. Haha, diriku ini memang hina. Aku ini hanya temannya, apa yang kukatakan pasti tidak akan membuatnya berpaling kepadaku. Aku menyanggupi permintaannya dan bersiap untuk bertemu dengannya pagi ini di tempat biasanya. Aku memikirkan tentang apa yang kukatakan di pantai waktu lalu. 'Teman terbaikmu?' yang benar saja? Aku sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Tetapi, dia pasti akan menjauhi jika aku mengatakan hal itu, karena sudah ada orang lain di hatinya. Aku ini memang pengecut.

Ah, aku telat gara-gara melamun. Aku membuatnya menunggu cukup lama. Aku harus bergegas. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari ke tempat kami sepakat bertemu. Aku segera menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia diganggu oleh orang aneh lagi. Aku segera bertindak dan mengeluarkan suara terkeras yang bisa kukeluarkan ketika orang itu mendekatkan telinganya padaku. Orang itu lalu kabur seraya memakiku. Aku hanya bisa menertawakannya yang lari tidak karuan itu. Aku segera memalingkan mukaku ke Daisy dan memohon maaf kepadanya. Dia hanya tertawa dan kami berdua masuk ke _Live House_.

Entah sudah berapa kali kami berdua ke tempat ini. Rasanya tidak bosan melihat penampilan band lain. Aku harap Daisy juga menikmati hari ini seperti yang kurasakan. Dia sepertinya senang dengan band hari ini. Wajah cerianya menghipnotisku. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum memperhatikannya yang sedang menceritakan tentang band favoritnya panjang lebar. Dia menanyakan padaku apa ada hal yang lucu tentang penjelasannya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Sebelumnya, kami berdua mampir di pantai. Dia menanyakan padaku tentang cintanya. Aku hanya bisa menjawab kalau tentang dirinya, dia pasti bisa meraih apa yang dia harapkan. Tetapi dia sepertinya berpikir kalau cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku segera menepis pikirannya itu dan meyakinkannya jika orang yang disukainya itu pasti juga menyukainya. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku seperti itu, dia tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku ini mengelus rambutnya yang lembut itu. Dia sepertinya senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dan tersenyum melihatku sambil memanggilku 'Kou-niisan.' Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya yang halus. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat orang yang kusukai menganggapku sebagai saudaranya.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah ke pantai, tempat di mana aku dan Daisy bertemu. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami berdua. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk fokus ke dunia musik. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk bersamanya, yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke universitas terkenal. Lagipula, aku bukanlah orang yang disukainya. Aku juga tidak terlalu pintar seperti Teru. Haha, rasanya seperti orang bodoh. Sampai hari ini, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Musik hanyalah satu-satunya tempat pelarianku sekarang. Seusai acara perpisahan, aku melihatnya sekilas menuju ke mercusuar. Di dalam hatiku, aku berbisik, 'Berusahalah.' Tetapi di sisi lain, 'aku berharap aku hanyalah orang yang berada di pikiranmu saat ini'.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini. Aku memandang langit sore ini, terlalu indah untuk hari yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku melihat sosok orang yang seharusnya tidak berada di pantai. Aku reflek meneriakkan namanya, "Daisy!" Wajahnya yang polos seperti malaikat itu sekarang menatapku dengan tersenyum.

**(Ends.)**

**Special Thanks to:**

゜゜゜゜  
**Miss Aoi~~~**

**Konami**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Seki Tomokazu** - Hana no Himegimi no Monogatari


End file.
